


Sea Green

by Storyflight



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Body Dysphoria, Closeted Character, Comfort, Coming Out, Fluff, I love u queen but ssshhh, Iruma Miu Being Iruma Miu, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Minor Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu - Freeform, Nonbinary Amami Rantaro, Other, POV Saihara Shuichi, She says dirty things as usual, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Akamatsu Kaede, Trans Saihara Shuichi, happy pride!, its very minor - Freeform, there is so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 11:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyflight/pseuds/Storyflight
Summary: “Shuichi?” He rubbed his thumb along the other’s hand. “You don’t have to tell me if you’re not comfortable…please do not feel forced because of me or someone else”“No, I...Give me a moment”Just think about what Kaede said.Very confidently, he spoke.“Rantaro, I’m trans”--Shuichi comes out to his boyfriend.





	Sea Green

**Author's Note:**

> Happy pride month from your local Nonbinary Bi Ace! I love you guys, thanks for the support for my silly fics
> 
> Rantaro uses He/Him for the first half of the fic.

The most delicate kiss was placed on his lips. Shuichi couldn’t help but kiss back, it’s as if the first display of affection told him that he  _ had  _ to.

 

He stared at Rantaro lovingly. He returned the gaze with a soft look in his beautiful emerald eyes. Shuichi pulled him in a tight hug and buried himself in his chest.

 

“Hehe…” the adventurer chuckled and placed his chin on top of Shuichi’s head.

“Adorable…”

 

The two recently confessed their feelings to one another, two days to be exact. This would be what most calls “the honeymoon stage” where the couple is on cloud nine all the time and madly in love. Honestly, he doesn’t care if those stages existed, he’s just happy that he’s with Rantaro.

 

“I’m not adorable, Ran-chan”

“It’s not good to lie. I think you need to stop hanging out with Kokichi, you’re picking onto his habits~”

“Oh, shut—“

 

“UGH! CAN YOU TWO GET A ROOM?!”

 

Of course, he had to be happy with Rantaro in front of the lockers.

 

“Huh?! What?! I uh—“ Shuichi released his grip from his boyfriend and looked away. Rantaro merely chuckled again.

 

_ Embarrassing.  _ It wasn’t his fault, Rantaro radiates that charm where you  _ have  _ to give him affection. He began to blush, he wanted to kiss him again…

 

“Miu!” Kaede gently shoved her “Leave them alone!!”

The inventor rolled her eyes. “They don’t need to be in the fucking hallway sucking eachother faces off. They should be sucking that  _ and  _ dick in their rooms. Which reminds me, have you two fucked yet?!”

 

“N-No?!” Shuichi blurted out, “We...We just got together!!”

“Yeah and? I know that—“

“Alright alright!! I think that’s enough!” The voice of reason, Rantaro Amami, stood in between Shuichi and the couple.

 

“Well, it’s nice that you’re very interested in our relationship, Raspberry. But as of now, we haven’t done anything”

 

“As of now? What is that supposed to mean, babe?”

The way he said it made it sound like it will happen soon. Shuichi had mixed feelings about his statement.

 

“Joking! Anyway...I have to go back to my dorm and finish up some work. I will see you all at dinner?”

 

“Yup! I heard we are having some fresh watermelon as dessert!”

 

_ It’s red…. _ Shuichi grimaced silently.

“See you, Ran-chan”

 

“You’re free to come by if you’re free, I don’t mind” He placed a quick peck on Shuichi’s cheek and waved goodbye to the three of them.

 

A soft shudder fell down his spine.

 

“Aaaawwwwww!”

“Miu….”

“Seems like you two are doing well~” Kaede chirped, “I told you he liked you back!”

 

“Yeah...it is going well...but…” his Amber-grey eyes narrowed.

 

_ Almost too well at the moment? Because I haven’t said anything. _

 

Before the two were in a romantic relationship, they were pretty close friends. Shuichi felt comfortable with telling Rantaro anything going on...minus a couple of things.

 

Shuichi really wants to tell him, but he’s afraid...sooner or later Rantaro will have to know.

 

“But what…?”

“I haven’t told him…”

“That you’re super into ‘platonic’ pet play?” Miu raised her finger and pointed at the Detective. 

 

“I never told him—Wait, what?! Miu NO!”  His whole explanation left and was replaced with flustered thoughts.

 

“Nooo! Miu! What?!”

“Well, you do! Don't you looooove it when he calls you Kitten?"

Kaede shrugged. “She has a point”

 

“AS I WAS SAYING!!” His voice cracked pretty badly. Nice going, Shuichi.

 

“I never told him that I’m transgender” he confessed. “And I...really need to at some point, before it’s too late...whatever that means”

 

“You...You haven’t?!” Miu’s seemed more shocked than her girlfriend right now.

“But...aren’t you two also best friends?! You told Kaede, Maki, Kaito, and even me! How come you haven’t told Rantaro?!”

 

“It’s difficult! I really want to, for a long time now. It’s...took me a long time to tell you guys…”

 

Kaede gave Shuichi a rather sympathetic look. She would understand what he’s going through better than anyone else. Kaede was trans as well, she was a little more open about it than Shuichi.

While Kaede is able to explain it if it is ever brought up, Shuichi doesn’t say anything. 

 

“When I told people in my old high school, they laughed at me and said awful things. When my parents found out, they were so angry with me! No...my whole family was! That same thing could happen if I tell Rantaro! He might not want to be with me and break up because of it!!”

 

Kaede and Miu exchanged glances before looking back at Shuichi.

“I’m sure he won’t do that. Rantaro is a good guy”

“Does he know?!”

“With me?” Kaede blinked, “No? But if anything comes up, I’ll be happy to tell him!”

 

Shuichi shook his head dismissively.

 

_ I want to tell him! But this is just as hard as telling him that I like him! _

 

“What...how did you approach it with Miu, Kaede?” He knew that the pianist was a little nervous when she told Miu. It the end, the results were positive.

 

“I...Huh...we were talking about our childhood and then that sort of...came up? Best way to put it”

 

“Then...” Miu rubbed the back of her neck, “I was okay with it. I mean...my Aunt’s wife is trans. The same thing might apply with Rantaro and he might know people close to him who are the same...then be completely okay with it”

 

“But— nevermind…”

 

Rantaro was okay with his sexuality. Shuichi told him that he was Bisexual not so long ago, with Rantaro replying  _ “Hey! Me too!”  _ And it was...a little awkward. Only because he started developing a crush on the Adventurer and his first thought was  _ “I might have a chance!”  _

 

The same exact thing could happen with this talk too. He wanted to try and remain hopeful, but all he thought about was how others reacted.

Shuichi sighed heavily.

 

“Don’t feel forced to say or do anything, Shuichi. Please remember that” Kaede placed one hand on his shoulder. “And I know bad things happened when you told others. But remember there can be a bright side to this too! Some examples…” Kaede began to count them with her free hand.

 

“You found out with me, your Uncle began helping you with hormones and payment for surgery, and I have to say...Kaito has been  _ so _ supportive of everything. You know every time someone mentions how your eyes look a certain way, he’s ready to fight?”

 

_ Look at the positives. That’s definitely Kaede Akamatsu. _

 

It did give him some bits of courage. Not enough to successfully march over there right now and come out of the closet, enough to feel confident to tell him soon.

 

“I’ll...try my best. I promise that I will tell him this week. I’m going to head to the dining hall, see you both”

“Bye!”

“You got this, Poo-ichi!”

 

——

 

He met up with Rantaro and company for dinner. It was nothing too overbearing and the conversation he had earlier was never mentioned. The worst thing that happened was avoiding watermelon.

 

Afterwards, he headed back to his dorm and took his shower.

 

It was not pleasant. Shuichi never liked being naked for the longest time, clothes make him comfortable and safe, so he was never a fan of showers. To top it off, he hated his body. The discussion that he had come back to his mind, which only made him feel worse. 

“Oh my goodness” What if Rantaro reacted a different way? What if he saw it as something inappropriate or lustful?!

 

“Oh my god, DON'T think that!” He felt sick to his stomach with that thought in mind. Rantaro would never act like that! He’s not super into sexual actions in the first place!

 

_ No one should be right now…Or most, there was Miu. _

 

He put on comfortable clothes and curled up in his bed. Shuichi wasn’t tired, he desired to sleep so much but his body refuses to accept that one request. He stared at his desk in front of him in thought.

 

Several books on the right, read for leisure or for school. An Orca doll, his favourite name Olivia, was right in the middle and protecting his writing utensils. A couple of other books were on another side, then a small card from Rantaro when Shuichi was really sick.

 

_ He...won’t be like that.  _ He thought to himself. Rantaro on the outside looked like a playboy and rebel, but he was really sweet and surprisingly, a big dork. It really showed when anyone mentions a place he travelled to and gets really excited when talking about it.

 

Shuichi loved that.

 

A soft knock startled him and snapped him back to reality. Who in the world is knocking for him right now? It’s almost “Lights Out” and most are heading back to their rooms.

 

“...I’m coming” he crawled out of his bed and gave himself a nice stretch.

It was probably Kaito and asking him to go back to the dining hall for more food. Maybe it was Kaede? Asking him about him and Rantaro. Then it could be—

 

“Hey”

It was Rantaro.

 

“Oh! Hey!”

 

Rantaro, his  _ boyfriend,  _ was the last person he thought.

 

He bit down on his tongue. Shuichi did not want to see him right now, he wanted to go to sleep. He wasn’t wearing his binder either, it’s not healthy to wear it while sleeping. It’s not noticeable...is it? He’s not sure right now and it’s bothering him.

 

Rantaro was extremely observant, although his night clothes were always on the baggy side. Shuichi shook away the thought, he can’t think of that, it only makes him feel worse. 

 

“Come In!”

“Oh...thanks!”

 

A strange feeling told him that he should go ahead and tell him. Despite Shuichi thinking to himself he shouldn’t, the thought of confessing kept pushing him, pushing him towards Rantaro.

It’s almost like it was fate, he feels like Angie would mention that Atua did this for him. Or if he were to think about another class, Gundham shouting that the demons from hell are here to assist him.

 

_ No, they wouldn’t do that, they’re demons. _

_ But wait! They would because— _

 

“Sorry I’m here late, I wanted to give you your book back. You might want to read it tonight…”

 

His voice sounded off. His voice was uncertain and unplanned, almost similar to a performer reading lines for the first time.

Rantaro handed him one of the mystery novels he let him lend with a pained smile on his features. Is...Is he okay?

 

“Thank you…” he picked up the book and placed it on his desk, that’s the least of his worries now.

Was Rantaro feeling sympathy pains? If he were, then he knows that something is wrong with Shuichi or someone else.

 

Maybe Rantaro was hit with bad news and came to Shuichi for comfort. He knew that there were many family issues the Adventurer faced throughout the day. Maybe the food sitting on him the wrong way? No, that can’t be, that would be an insult to the cooks.

 

Then what was wrong? Did he already know about Shuichi and is upset that he didn’t say anything earlier?

 

_ I’ll say something now. _

 

“Do you want to stay here a little longer? I don’t mind, I can’t sleep right now”

“Me neither. Something has been on my mind...is it okay if I vent a little”

“You’re free to” Shuichi wanted to help his boyfriend anyway he can. Rantaro always helped him when there were moments he needed to go on about his feelings, he wanted to do the same.

 

“Sit down on the bed”

“Thanks” Rantaro made himself comfortable on one side of the bed while Shuichi sat on the other end, facing him.

 

“What’s wrong?” Several more conclusions came to mind after he asked, most being negative. His brain won’t calm down until he is certain about this current situation”

 

“...It's a little difficult...have you ever had something that’s been bothering you?”

“What do you mean?”

“Like, it’s itchy?” Rantaro shrugged lightly, “You want to do or say something so bad but you...you can’t”

 

_ Oh boy, who did this? Is this planned? _

 

“Yup, I feel like that a lot” Shuichi sighed, “And it sucks…”

“Then I’m afraid if I say anything...it’ll go wrong. When I started to like you Shuichi, I had a feeling that I shouldn’t because I might mess with our friendship”

 

_ Me too… _

 

“It turned out well and I’m glad! I’m just scared that I will ruin something good that we...well, with anyone…If I tell anyone about anything really”

 

Shuichi smiled at him shyly.

“Hey...you can tell me anything and I won’t be upset. Would...that be the same the other way around?”

“I would only be upset if it’s anything harming you or others”

 

_ That’s reassuring, I’m not harming myself...even if people say otherwise. _

 

“There’s something I really need to tell you”

“So do I” Rantaro confessed, “But you may go first”

 

This is the perfect opportunity to tell him. Whatever he was scared about confessing, he could feel a sense of comfort if Shuichi was able to say something to him. They’re able to have a better relationship, right? That’s what important, communication and trust...

 

“Oh...well I…”

His throat started to feel dry. A positive result could occur, same with a fight and a possible breakup. 

Rantaro extended out a hand.

Shuichi needed that. He gently held his hand and averted his gaze.

 

“Shuichi?” He rubbed his thumb along the other’s hand. “You don’t have to tell me if you’re not comfortable…please do not feel forced because of me or someone else”

“No, I...Give me a moment”

 

_ Just think about what Kaede said. _

 

Very confidently, he spoke.

“Rantaro, I’m trans”

 

His eyes widened slightly. The reaction wasn’t...bad. He didn’t look upset, disappointed, or sad. He was more surprised than anything”

 

“You...You are?”

“Ah...since Middle School and coming into High School, that weed in between. I don’t want to go into details about my transition, at least not right now, I do wear a binder and take Testosterone shots. I’m a boy, that’s it, and if that makes you uncomfortable for whatever reason...then I guess...we can…Yeah”

 

“Are...Are you serious?!”

“H-Huh?!” He was getting mixed signals from his reaction.

“Y-Yes?”

 

“Oh...Oh my god, Shuichi…” there was a wide smile on his face, a very wide and delightful smile that he has never seen before. This...This was positive, it’s going well.

 

“I-I’m so glad you told me...really glad…” his fingers intertwined with the detective’s as he pulled him closer to him.

 

“Ah...you’re not upset?”

“Why would I be?!”

“Because I didn’t tell you sooner?”

“Well, it can be scary, I know it is. I was afraid of telling you, but seeing how brave you were telling me...well I…”

 

He laughed and kissed his forehead, then his cheek, then his nose, then repeat. His laughing started to crack a little, followed by some sniffling.

Rantaro was crying. Shuichi held his breath and wrapped his arms around him.

“R-Rantaro?! Are you okay?”

 

“Shuichi, I’m Nonbinary!”

 

_ Rantaro is— _

 

“W-What?!”

 

The only other Nonbinary person he knew was Chiaki. When he found out, Hajime mentioned that they’re comfortable with neutral terms only, but hasn’t told everyone about it yet.

 

Is that the same thing for Rantaro? Is he okay with masculine terms? Or just neutral? Maybe feminine or all of the above?!

 

“I-I didn’t know! I should’ve never called you my boyfriend! I might’ve made you uncomfortable! I’m so—“

“Hey! Calm down, it’s alright!” Rantaro nuzzled his cheek. That’s when Shuichi realised he was crying as well.

 

“I never told anyone yet, you’re the first. I...thought about it for a couple of years now. I tried to test the waters at my old high school and mentioned it to others. They...well, they said it didn’t exist and it made no sense. After that...I kept it to myself”

 

“Rantaro, I’m so sorry”

“It’s fine…” Rantaro hugged him tighter and kissed him once more.

 

“I feel better telling you...it’s been giving me an itch ever since I started...well, falling for you”

“Rantaro, I need to know what terms you’re comfortable with. The same? Or is it different? Even if I only use them when we are alone…”

 

“...Neutral. You can still call me your boyfriend, that’s fine. Also, you are free to say it publicly. If someone gets confused just go ahead and say you're only referring to me”

“So if someone asked me who you are, I can say ‘Their name is Rantaro Amami?’ Then I can say ‘Oh, I am their boyfriend’ also ‘They are in my class, I hang out with them often. And...I adore them’”

“...Yeah” His— no,  _ their  _ smile grew brighter. “I really like the sound of that”

 

It almost felt like he fell for them all over again. He’s so happy for them, happy they’re able to tell them and starting to feel open about their identity. Shuichi was so proud he could cry.

Well, he is crying.

 

“Hey...stop crying,” They said in between their own sobs. Rantaro wiped one thumb on his wet cheek and gently pressed their lips against his.

 

Soft as always. It tasted even sweeter to Shuichi as well, the heartfelt moment only made each second they had together better than before.

 

It might be too early to say this, but Shuichi knew what he felt. He broke the kiss, gazing fondly into their forest green eyes.

 

“I love you, Rantaro”

“I love you too, Shuichi” they gave him another passionate kiss.

 

——

 

After last night, Shuichi felt so relieved and woke up in a much better mood. One of the reasons is that Rantaro decided to stay with him for the night, he will plan to sleep with them again. Shuichi will have to be careful, against the school rules but who listens to that rule?

 

The couple walked to homeroom together. Before they were able to go inside, Kaede and Miu.

 

“Well if it isn’t the two lovebirds!!” Kaede greeted, “How are you two?”

“I’m fucking surprised they aren’t all mushy right now”

 

_ We were last night. _

 

Rantaro gave the two girls a small smile. “It’s a bit too early, don’t you think? I’m better than ever”

 

“Same goes for me...I told them”

 

Miu and Kaede opened their mouths to cheer, then lowered it to the point it was ajar.

 

“Them?” The inventor repeated, “Who else did you tell?”

 

“...Just Rantaro, no one else”

 

That’s when it clicked.

“Oh...OOOOHH!”

“RANTARO I AM SO PROUD OF YOU!! WHAT A LEGEND!!” The pianist pulled them in for a  _ very  _ tight hug, the poor Adventurer started to wheeze.

 

“A-Ah...hehe, thank you, Peach”

 

“Glad it went better than expected, Poo-ichi!! Say, did you also tell them abo—“

 

“NO, I DIDN'T, MIU IRUMA!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, I have a recent hc that I added that Shuichi has Autism. This is one of the reasons why he mentioned he doesn't want to eat anything red. That's another fic that basically done but I have to edit
> 
> Trans Shuichi and Nonbinary Rantaro are some of my favourite headcanons. They just...make me happy. Writing Rantaro with neutral terms make me please as someone who is nonbinary....just...comforting you know? I recently came out as nonbinary to my aunt and she was pleased :')
> 
> Anywaaaay, feel free to drop some LGBT Headcanons you have!! Or any other DR headcanons!!
> 
> I also have Demigirl Bi Ace Kirumi, Trans Protagonist (all of them including Kaede and Komaru), Bisexual Toko, Gay Togami, Lesbian Kaede, Bisexual Kaito, Lesbian Hina, Nonbinary Ace Lesbian Chiaki, Lesbian Sonia, Nonbinary Chihiro, Trans + Gay Mondo, Pan Angie, Pan Miu, Trans Lesbian Tenko, Nonbinary Kyoko, Nonbinary Pan Korekiyo, and sooooo many more. I won't fight you if you have different ones, you do you!!


End file.
